


El ultimo adiós

by Balrog



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balrog/pseuds/Balrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un triste suceso después de la batalla de los cinco ejércitos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ultimo adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,este es mi primer fic,espero y les guste.
> 
> Ojala ayude a contribuir al fandom del thilbo bagginshield en español.

  
Baggins aun estaba triste.. Se sumía en pensamientos de que era un traidor y el causante de todo.

Gandalf se alegro de verlo vivo, sin embargo el pobre hobbit se sentía muerto por dentro, su corazón se hallaba destrozado sobre todas las cosas y aun faltaba lo peor. Y el mago lo podía ver en sus ojos, estaban rojos de días sin dormir y lagrimas de arrepentimiento.Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a una gran tienda al pie de la montaña.

-Alguien te reclama, Bilbo-dijo Gandalf gravemente.

Bilbo le observo y Gandalf lo empezó a guiar hacia adentro de la tienda. Varios enanos estaban afuera sentados esperando, con su gran altura el mago abrió la carpa suavemente y dejo que el hobbit entrara.

-Lo he traído, Thorin-hablo el mago y lentamente cerro la carpa.

Allí, en la cama yacía Thorin Escudo de Roble, herido de muerte y con su armadura toda abollada, con restos de sangre seca y flechas cortadas que iban directo a su carne. Bilbo se acerco rápidamente y se arrodillo a un lado de la cama, el enano alzo la mirada.

-Bilbo-dijo Thorin con voz entrecortada.

El hobbit ya tenía los ojos llorosos, y se inclino tanto como pudo.

-Perdóname-murmuro el enano lentamente-quiero partir en buen trato contigo, mi hobbit...-

Al pobre Baggins se le salían las lágrimas ya que este fue al enano que le entrego su corazón y arriesgo su vida varias veces por él. Thorin le tendió la mano y el hobbit le agarro con todas sus fuerzas.

-Thorin, no-sollozaba Bilbo-¿Qué seré ahora si no estás conmigo?-

Thorin dio una pequeña sonrisa y le acarió la mejilla a Bilbo limpiándole lentamente esas lagrimas con su pulgar. Después el enano se arranco un collar plateado con un medallón con inscripciones en khuzdul que tenía en su cuello y se lo puso a Bilbo en la palma de su mano cerrándosela lentamente con cariño–En ti, Bilbo hay muchas virtudes que tú mismo ignoras. Algo de coraje y algo de sabiduría, mezclados con mesura. Si muchos de nosotros dieran más valor a la comida, la alegría y las canciones que al oro atesorado, este sería un mundo más feliz. Pero triste o alegre, ahora he de abandonarlo.-

Bilbo no aguanto y le beso en la boca con todo el amor que sentía por el acumulado en todo el viaje, el enano solo respiro fuerte y el hobbit paró. Thorin le dio una sonrisa tierna y cerró los ojos para nunca jamás volverlos a abrir, el mediano se recostó sobre el pecho del enano y siguió llorando hasta que sintió que fue suficiente.

Baggins estaba tan devastado que murmuraba cosas como _“He sido un tonto” “¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?”_. Salió de la tienda con los ojos enrojecidos y llorando aun. Gandalf que le esperaba afuera se levanto y puso una mano en su hombro,el mediano le dio una mirada de tristeza y le dijo al mago que el rey ya había muerto.Esa noche,todos entonaron una de las canciones mas tristes que Bilbo había oído.

Después de los entierros de Thorin y sus herederos; Iba partiendo Bilbo en su poni cuando se paro en la última colina que daba vista a la montaña Solitaria que se erguía como un enorme muro entre los cielos, miró profundamente desconsolado y exclamo –Adiós Thorin… no te perderé jamás de mi memoria-y se toco el medallón que tenía en su cuello.

Y de allí en fuera,Bilbo no volvió a decir una palabra mas en todo el camino.


End file.
